


No Need To Be Worried

by WoorEnergy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Multi, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: It had been a while since Alexander and Lafayette left the apartment. But it wasn't a bad thing, right ? Everything was fine. Everything was perfect.At least that was something that echoed into Hercules' mind. It almost sounded convincing.But as soon as the two came back, John and Hercules realized that, no, everything wasn't fine at all.





	No Need To Be Worried

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest friend re-read this again before I posted it, thank youuuu
> 
> hope you guys will enjoy, I'm pretty proud of this one,,,

John was worried.

Not worried like he would have been before an exam (at least when he was still in school), or before an important meeting for his job ; no, he was sick worried for his lovers, Lafayette and Alexander.

Those two idiots had been outside since hours. It wasn't a problem, they liked to spend some time just the two of them, and John and Hercules were totally fine with that. Even if they all loved each other, they knew the two immigrants were close friends long before they all started dating. But since they left the apartment- that is to say early this morning, neither of them texted their partners to give some news.

So John was worried.

He was scrolling through his phone once again, reading all the panicked messages he sent to them, hoping for an unexpected answer to arrive. He knew that doing this made things worse, but he couldn't help it.  
In a last sigh, he finally put his phone on the coffe table, almost throwing it onto the furniture.

"Come on, babe," said Hercules as he gently rubbed his boyfriend's back, sitting next to him, "You know they'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure !?" Laurens quickly answered. He stood up from the couch and started walking in the room, in circle, over and over. " We called everyone so far ; the sisters, Burr, Washington, even Jefferson and Madison, but nobody saw them ! And now, anything could've happened to them ! They can be beaten up, or kidnapped, or killed ! It's like you don't even care about them !"

Mulligan frowned and stood up as well. "That's enough ! Do you really think I'm not scared ? That I don't care about my own boyfriends ? Am I _that_ selfish for you !?"

John stopped walking and turned around, facing his lover.

He knew Hercules was right. He knew he cared about Alex and Lafayette. He knew how much he loved them, as much as he loved him. He knew he would have made any sacrifice to make them smile.  
He knew he was wrong anyway.  
But right now, he was full of anxiety and fear, and was willing to jump at anyone's throat. Even when he was the one making a mistake.

As he began to open his mouth to start another argument, the front door suddenly opened, and a giant man burst through it. The violent " _SBAM_ " sounded like the person kicked the door on purpose, but in fact, he was just loosing his balance and falling onto the floor in an annoyed groan.  
The two lovers recognized Hamlaf, Alex and Lafayette's fusion, giggling as he stood on his feet. Again, it wasn't surprising ; the four of them liked to fuse together, but the immigrants had something more about that, and they stayed fused very often. It wasn't a big deal either.

John sighed of relief and felt some tears tickling the corner of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He refused to cry now ; he couldn't let anyone sees him in such a state.

"Salut les gars !" Hamlaf slurred teasingly in an approximate French. He came closer to John with a grin. "I missed you, chéri...~"

"Are you KIDDING ME !?"

The fusion stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at Laurens. Apparently, he didn't understand why his little freckled man was suddenly mad at him. His mind wasn't clear enough for that, but John was willing to remind him what he did wrong.  
There was a particular distance between them, but Hamlaf was close enough from John for him to notice a strong smell of alcohol. However, _this_ situation wasn't normal ; it was the first time Alex and Lafayette disappeared for an entire day and came back like this, fused and drunk. Something might had happened.

Hercules wanted to disappear from the room, even though nobody would notice if he left. He hated arguments more than anything, especially if it involved one of his boyfriends. And still, he was the best to know what to say or to do to calm everyone down.

"You left this morning without any warning ! You've been missing for a whole day, and nobody knew where you were ! I've been waiting for you, and you come here like nothing happened !?"

"Ooooh, come on, Jacky-"

"Don't do your "Jacky" thing, asshole." Laurens coldly cut. "I won't fall for that shit."

"Okay, guys, enough. You should-"

"What ? You're gonna blame me too now ?" Hamlaf shouted as he watched Hercules straight in the eyes. "Just because I don't spend all my fucking time with you !? You two seriously need to grow up ! I'm not your property !"

Mulligan took a step back, impressed and a little bit scared by the fusion's tone. John, however, seemed like he was still about to bawl out at them.

"Unfuse this instant," the Carolinian ordered, "I want to talk with your components, not with you."

"No way ! They did nothing wrong, you're overreacting as usual !"

" _I'm_ overreacting !? Oh my god, you're so... you're so... dumb and selfish !"

The two started to yell at each other, louder and louder, not even listening to what the other had to say. Their arguments were barely understandable.  
Soon, John reached his breaking-point and started crying, still shouting between his sobs. All these events had surely been too much to handle for him.

"Guys, stop !" Suddenly screamed Mulligan, coming closer, almost between them.

"All of this is none of your business !"

"That is since you're my boyfriends and that I can't stand so much noises for nothing !" Laurens quickly looked down, at the floor, while Hamlaf crossed his four arms, pouting like a child. The tailor sighed, enjoying the sudden calm and peace in the room- even though the tension was palpable. "John, wait for me on the balcony."

"What ? I'm not-"

"Wait. For me. On the balcony. Is that clear ?"

The freckled man sighed as well, annoyed, but did as his lover told him and went for the balcony. As he took a glance one more time at Hamlaf, he opened the French window and immediately closed it behind him.

The glass wasn't thick, but it wasn't that thin either, so Laurens could barely hear what the two were saying. Everything was just some muffled voices by now. Leaning against the handtrail, he turned around from time to time to look at them.  
At the beginning, the fusion seemed still mad and on the defensive, making wide gesture (sometimes pointing angrily at him) and talking a lot louder than he should have for their neighbors' sake. But by an unknown process, Hercules managed to reason him, staying so calm and comprehensive, yet authoritarian when it was necessary. Hamlaf was now crying, sitting on his knees while the shorter one hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

This man was a total mystery for the three of them.

After long, painful minutes of loneliness, watching as the (almost) quiet city, the window opened again, and Hamlaf carefully approached John while he was turning towards him. Hercules stayed inside and sitted on the couch, waiting for his lovers to figure everything out.  
The fusion was now close to his boyfriend ; Laurens could still smell the alcohol coming from him, but he wasn't as flirty and giggly as he was before.

"I'm sorry, John- they're both sorry." Hamlaf quickly wiped a single tear rolling on his cheek with the palm of his hand. "I-I should've texted you to tell you that I was fine- but I was not f-fine ! I didn't want to bother you, and- and you didn't deserve to hear my rambling ! I really talk too much, I- oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé..."

"Hey, hey," John kindly rubbed one of his arm, looking in his eyes. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore. And I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

The fusion shrugged and avoided John's gaze, shameful and angry at himself.

"Do you want to tell me more about what happened today ?" He didn't answer, still looking at an invisible spot in the sky. "Hamlaf, please, look at me."

But as soon as John said this, Hamlaf closed his eyes and unfused right in front of him. The glow dazzled John for a while, but soon, Hamilton and Lafayette were standing in front of him, holding each other's hand. Their cheeks were still red, and it seemed that Alex's body was shaking lightly. Lafayette's hair was a real mess as well.

"I was feeling very down this morning." Alexander firstly admitted after a few seconds of silence. "Lafayette was the first one who came at me and offered to stay for a while, so we went outside."

"But you know, we're both anxious for a lot of reasons." Lafayette chuckled with a bit of sadness in his tone. "As soon as we fused, it went worse and we felt more and more depressed. We went into a bar and... and we started to drink."

"Oh, no, why didn't you tell me or Herc !? We could've have helped you ! You know communication is important for all of us !"

As the French looked down again, Alexander started to nervously play with his fingers.

"We're really sorry about that..." The tallest came closer and took Laurens' hand, stroking its back with his thumb. It was kinda relaxing for both of them. "We thought that you and Hercules didn't deserve to bear us, and to hear us talking about our problems."

"We felt like we didn't matter to you or anyone else." The Carribean added with a small voice.

If John didn't have a bit of self-control, he would've cried again for a couple of hours. He couldn't let his lovers say such terrible things about themselves.  
Without any warning, he grabbed Alexander's wrist and pulled him closer as he approached Lafayette as well, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. This way, he started to hug them as hard as he could, and it didn't seem like he was planning to let them go. Eventually, the two immigrants wrapped one arm back around John's shoulders.

"Please, my loves, stop bottling things up. You matter so much to me."

"We didn't want to worry you." Whispered Hamilton, biting his bottom lip.

"But that's exactly what you did when you refused to answer to anyone. Listen... I'm not here to give you a trial, but as your boyfriend, I can listen to you. Hercules can listen to you. You guys are not being a burden to us. Do you understand ?" Both of them nodded in sync. "Good. We'll talk about this tomorrow, but now, you need to rest. Let's go to sleep."

As Alex took a step back, already missing John's warmth, Lafayette shyly kissed his forehead, whispering some apologies to him. The freckled man just shook his head and guided them to the inside of the apartment.  
As soon as Mulligan heard the French window being opened, he stopped whatever he was doing on his phone and quickly stood up from the couch. Lafayette approached him and put a brieve kiss on his cheek, as Alexander just waved at him, hardly making his way upstairs.

John was the last one to enter the room, closing the window behind him once again. He saw his partners walking to their shared bedroom.

"So ?" Said Hercules, crossing his arms.

"So, I'll let them sleep for now. We'll have another conversation when they'll feel better."

"Sounds like a good idea." The tailor gently put his hand on John's cheek. "Are you okay ?"

"Now that Alex and Laffy are there, safe and sound ? Yeah. Much better." Laurens closed his eyes for a moment as a little smile curled his lips. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Shh. We should join the guys in the bedroom now, they're waiting for us."

As John nodded, he took Mulligan's hand in his and slowly leaded him upstairs. The two didn't dare to say anything else.  
When the shortest pushed the door, their partners were spread across the bed, still fully clothed and already asleep. Lafayette was tightly hugging Hamilton from behind, an arm wrapped around his belly and his face buried in his hair.

"What a mess." Hercules sighed as he took off his shirt.

This night, the two men had been fast to fall asleep as well, lying on the small space next to the immigrants.


End file.
